


Cutie Wife, Drive me Crazy

by WonderfulShining



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Kiryuuin Van/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Cutie Wife, Drive me Crazy

"I told you I would win over their heart in the end, and you were all saying that I wouldn't." Van said laughing confidently as he looked over at Ren who just shook his head giving his shoulders a little shrug "I completely agree with you Van but how does this whole wedding situation make you feel?" Ren asked looking at him with one eye

"Nervous as all hell and like I'm about to have a heartattack?" Van said and then facepalmed "I mean I feel great it's not like a bunch of people are going to be watching us or anything." He added quickly "No, a whole lot of people are coming because you have the nerve to invite a telivison crew and almost the entire agency." Shion said casually 

"Shion a thought my best man was supposed to be encouraging me?" Van asked crossing his arms over his chest and frowning a bit "Since when am I your best man?" He asked looking confused "Did I ask you yesterday!?" Van asked looking slightly offended "Maybe he was half asleep." Eiji said shaking his head a little bit. "Great I wonder what else I forgot..." Van said slumping his shoulders in defeat. "Well you better figure it out quickly because the bride is on her way." Eiichi said casually watching Van. "Thanks for the reminder ii-chan." He joked shaking his head

Van fumbled with the sleeves of his tux before suddenly realizing something going rather pale. "I think I forgot the rings." He muttered under his breath but did smile when Y/N finally appeared wearing a long white dress with a shimmering veil "Listen Y/N-san...I hate to say this but I forgot about the rings." He admitted before frowning as he heard their laughter "What's so funny, are you laughing at my own expense?" He said frowning but went bright red as Y/N seemingly produced a set of golden rings out of nowhere "You know how much I love you right?" He asked and laughed as they kissed him on the cheek


End file.
